1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and system for updating stored information in the portable electronic devices based on the geographic location of the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, public use of portable electronic devices, such as for example wireless communication devices, i.e., cell phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), personal computers, and the like, have increased greatly. Because of their mobility, such devices must be light and compact. A user needs to be able to comfortably carry the device in a pocket, purse or briefcase. Many of these devices are typically provided with several user friendly functions, such as for example scheduling assistants, stored phone numbers for speed dialing, clocks, calendars and the like.
Despite all of the technological advancements, such portable electronic devices are not without their shortcomings. For example, while many of the electronic devices allow a user to program certain information, such as frequently dialed telephone numbers, important meeting reminders, etc. into the memory for later rapid dialing or notification, this programming function must be performed manually. Manual programming of the electronic device can take time and requires the user to remember how to perform the steps required to carry out the programming function.
The user can refer to the device's user manual to determine the steps required to properly program the desired information into the device. This, however, is not preferred since these manuals are rarely, if ever, carried around with the device.
The problem of updating or reprogramming information stored in the portable electronic devices is further exacerbated if the user often travels outside of his local geographic region. For example, the telephone numbers stored in the speed dial function typically assume the call will be made within the user's typical local area and therefore generally are not provided with an area code. If the user travels outside of his local area and into a different area code or country, the speed dial function will no longer work as the area code and possibly a country code will be required to place the call.
Additionally, as global travel becomes more prevalent, other functions provided by the portable electronic devices will also be compromised unless the devices are updated or reprogrammed. For example, when the user travels to a different country or time zone, not only will the speed dial numbers no longer operate correctly but the clock and/or calendar functions will also be incorrect due to the time zone change. As noted above, the updating of the stored information and/or operating systems of the electronic device must be performed manually, which requires time and effort on the part of the user.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method that will automatically update stored information in portable electronic devices based on the geographic location of the electronic device.